Clash with Fists Arc
The Clash with Fists Arc is the seventh arc in the History's Strongest Disciple manga series. It lasts from chapters 66-89 in the manga and episodes 28-35 in the anime. Plot The arc begins with Kenichi getting a letter from a mysterious girl to ask him on date which made Miu jealous and jumped away. Haruo Niijima tricked Takeda and Kōzō Ukita to see Kenichi so he can make them generals of the Shinpaku Alliance only to be knocked in a few seconds. Nijima visited Kenichi at the dojo to tell him to come with him to a café to see Loki (the 4th fist of Ragnarok) as Nijima’s bodyguard, but Kenichi turned him down again. At Ryouzanpaku dojo, Kensei was helping Kenichi meet his date by giving him some new clothes and advice on girls, but only to turn her down. At the café, Nijima brought the Shinpaku Alliance to ambush Loki only to be ambushed by him instead. Kenichi was passing by the café on his way to his date until he saw the Shinpaku Alliance in danger. He tried to ignore it until he heard Mizunuma remembered that Kenichi said that even bullied kids can become heroes. Kenichi came to fight Loki and his men with Takeda and Ukita (who came in not too long after). Kenichi charged to battle Loki, but Loki used dirty tricks and weapons to score the first hit. Kenichi eventually defeated Loki with his strongest combo causing his men to retreat. However, the guy Kenichi defeated was an imposter. Takeda and Ukita asked Kenichi to find a place to meet for their dates, but found out it was Nijima who lured them all here to fight Ragnarok. The three gave chase to Nijima wanting to beat him up. Siegfried the Fifth Fist Back at the dojo, Nijima was telling Kenichi about Siegfried, the 5th Fist, who’s like a zombie by getting back up quickly no matter how many times he gets knocked down. Kenichi again refuses to help Nijima though the Ryozanpaku masters are interested in a fighter like that. Nijima was spying on Loki and Siegfried only to be caught by Loki’s sidekick, Number 20. However, Nijima harassed her by grabbing her boobs and escaped. Siegfried followed Nijima even after he was seemingly defeated. Nijima reached the sewers, but Siegfried captured him. The next day, the Shinpaku Alliance alerted Kenichi that Nijima was captured. Kenichi thought this was another lie (which Takeda and Ukita thought as well) until he saw Nijima’s computer that he never leaves behind. Kenichi and Miu followed Nijima’s trail of clothes, but lost him when they got to his pants. Nijima was tied up and stowed away in a crate on a ship that was leaving Japan for a few days. With Kensei and Apachi’s help, they found out where Nijima was. Kenichi and Miu reached to where the two fists are. Kenichi demanded that Loki tells him where Nijima is, but Siegfried came out to fight after having his inspiration ruined. Siegfried told Kenichi and Miu where Nijima is, but Loki kept him for telling anymore info. Miu went to get info from Loki on where Nijima is while Kenichi fights Siegfried. Kenichi knocked down Siegfried on the first hit, but Siegfried quickly recovered and attacked. No matter how times Kenichi attacked, Siegfried got back up and knocked him out. Meanwhile Miu is chasing Loki’s truck while Number 20 is firing rubber bullets at her. Number 20 knocked out Miu and torn off some of Miu’s clothes with her Special Stun Baton when she got too close, but Miu recovered and punched 20 in the gut to knock her out. Miu knocked out the driver, but Loki got away and got info on Nijima’s whereabouts. Back to Kenichi’s battle with Siegfried, Kenichi is running out of time to save Nijima. Kenichi decided to change the flow of battle which revealed Siegfried’s “death” was actually a round attack to counter. Kenichi used the stuff he learned about Karate, Muay Thai, Chinese Kempo, and Muay Thai in one punch called Muyboshi. Kenichi’s Muyboshi has so many hits that Siegfried couldn’t counter and was defeated. Siegfried thanked Kenichi for having a wonderful fight that was like a symphony then collapsed. Unfortunately, it was a shallow victory for Kenichi, since the ship had left port meaning Nijima is gone. Loki reported to Odin (the First Fist) that Siegfried has been defeated and was surprised that the one who defeated Siegfried was Kenichi Shirahama. On a beach, Nijima was confused about where he was, but it was known he won't be back to Japan for a while. Ryozanpaku's Living Arrangments When Miu accidentally told Yūka Izumi that Kenichi is living with her, Chihiro Takashima overheard and talked to the faculty to visit her. If they find out something bad, the school may get rid of Miu so that Chihiro can become the Gymnastic Club ace again. When Kenichi and Miu heard about it, they wanted Hayato Fūrinji to visit, but he was away on a trip. Ryozanpaku wanted to trick the teachers by having Sakaki play as Miu's dad and Shigure as Miu's mom. The plan fell apart, but when the principal saw Akisame Kōetsuji was there, he thought Kenichi and Miu were studying under him. Hayato finally returned to tell him that Miu's grandfather lives at the dojo too. With all that settled, Kenichi was able to continue to live and train at Ryozanpaku. Hermit's Return Hermit returned to Ragnarok after some more training telling Odin that he will take care of Kenichi. Loki wanted to punish him for his attitude, but Odin let him go since he wasn't defeated. While Kenichi was shopping with Honoka, they were separated after the latter was looking at clothes while the former was still walking. Honoka interrupted a battle between Hermit and some thugs when she thought Hermit was in trouble. Honoka noticed Kenichi wasn't with her and was about to be attacked until Hermit saved her. Hermit took Honoka to his house when he was seen by a crowd. At Natsu's house, Honoka was annoying Hermit by cooking some food for him without permission and touching his stuff. Honoka left telling him that she'll be back to see him again. Back at the dojo, Kenichi ran away when his masters’ training was too intense after getting hit indirectly by a dojo hunter that was attacked by Kensei while being used as a power source for a massage chair. He lied to his parents about returning by saying he completed his training at Ryozanpaku. Honoka was telling Kenichi about Hermit, but Kenichi wanted her to go away so he could recover. Honoka returned to Hermit’s house wanting to clean the place up, but Hermit wanted her to go away so he could train and that Honoka reminds him of his little sister. Suddenly, Loki showed up and told Hermit that he will take care of Kenichi by the orders of Kensei, the Great Saint Fist. Honoka told him that she Kenichi’s little sister and that he wouldn’t lose to someone like Loki. Unfortunately, the news only set Honoka to be captured by Loki. At Kenichi’s school, Kenichi went to the Shinpaku Alliance meeting just to hide from Miu who he didn’t want to face after abandoning Ryozanpaku. Takeda and Ukita were there, since they were brainwashed by Nijima. Nijima created a website for the Shinpaku Alliance and surprising got a letter two days before registration. However, it was Loki telling them that he’s holding Honoka hostage at an old church to lure Kenichi into a trap. Kenichi rushed over to Loki’s location and unknowing passed by Miu who was apologizing for the master’s intensive training. Takeda and Ukita were following Kenichi on the streets while Sakaki and Akisame were following from the rooftops. Kenichi vs. Hermit (Round 2) At the abandoned church, Loki let Hermit fight Kenichi as a reward for having Honoka as bait for Kenichi to lure him into a trap. Kenichi arrived to fight Hermit to save Honoka. Sakaki and Akisame also arrived, but are hiding in a tree. They made a bet with part of their meals, Sakaki bets on Kenichi to win while Akisame bet on Hermit. On the way between from school to the church; Miu, Takeda, Ukita, and Nijima were blocked from helping Kenichi by 7 Lokis (though 1 one them is fat). Nijima was putting up a great fighting stance only to run away. The other three easily took down the 7 Lokis, but they were all fakes just to slow them down. Back at the church, Kenichi was at a disadvantage when Hermit said that he specializes in close and long range combat. Hermit revealed that he and his sister were orphans before being adopted by a rich businessman (Tanimoto was the man's family name). The businessman later married a female doctor who then became his stepmother. However, the businessman died of unknown causes, and his wife was put under arrest as the primary suspect of his murder. The fostering distrust in doctors in the young Natsu, Natsu’s sister died from a disease and she left him with the words "don't lose." This made Natsu think that the only two things he needed in life are lies and power. The story got Kenichi to stand up again and continue the fight believing that Hermit didn’t want to kidnap Honoka. Kenichi’s friends finally got to the church with Ukita carrying Nijima (showing signs of him being a demon being purified). Hermit knocked down Kenichi again, but got back up and hit Hermit with a Soutenshu he learned from Kensei. Loki interrupted the fight and had Kenichi take beating if he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to Honoka. Loki kept threatening Hermit to hit Kenichi under the order of Kensei. Loki revealed to Number 20 that after Natsu’s sister died, Natsu inherited the company, but unfortunately was not able to manage much of it, leaving it to the corrupt workers who worked under him and losing a vast amount of his fortune in the process. When the corrupt men tried to kill him, Ogata saved him, leaving him in debt to the master and joining Ragnarok as a result. After seeing Hermit’s attitude, Loki decided to dispose of Kenichi himself with a barrage of beatings, but Kenichi didn’t go down. Kenichi’s friends arrived to help, but Number 20 threatened to hurt Honoka if they interfere. When Number 20 accidentally cut Honoka on the cheek, Hermit stabbed himself with 20’s knife, knocked her out and broke her knife to free Honoka. After that, Kenichi finally went on the offensive and punched Loki in the face hard enough to make the latter bleed. But, Odin (the First Fist) arrived just to stop the fight. He told Hermit that Loki was lying about Kensei giving him orders to obey Hermit though Hermit decided to quit Ragnarok even after hearing about the consequences. Odin threatened Hermit that if uses Kensei’s name again for his own personal goals, he will pay for it. Even after all that, Hermit still wanted to finish his fight with Kenichi. Kenichi was exhausted after the extra beatings from Loki while Hermit is suffering from blood loss after stabbing himself with Number 20’s knife. The two fighters continued until Hermit lost consciousness after Kenichi hit him with a Kao Loi. Sakaki and Akisame finally came out of hiding and congratulated Kenichi on a wonderful fight. Back at Ryozanpaku, Kenichi was being treated by Honoka (though in a poor way). Miu and the masters told Kenichi they were glad to have him back. Kensei was treating Natsu’s wounds and asked him about Sougetsu while training under him. Natsu told Kenichi that Sougetsu was cruel making him the perfect martial artist, but had one flaw which was talking about Kensei when he was drunk. Before leaving, Natsu told Honoka to leave him alone (which she just kept saying “Men never listen.”) and was lectured by Hayato about the road Natsu was heading down. Back at school, Natsu returned greeting by the girls and was saying hi to Miu. But when he talked to Kenichi, he told him that he’ll be waiting for a rematch. Story Impact *Takeda and Ukita are now part of the Shinpaku Alliance. *Natsu's past was revealed and he had a younger sister. *Siegfried was the second fist defeated. First was Valkyrie by Miu. *Hermit's past was revealed. *Hermit quit Ragnarok. Category:Story arcs